<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absquatulate by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813022">Absquatulate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Katara, BAMF Sokka, BAMF Sukki, BAMF Toph, Bloodbending, Crack, Earthbending, Firebending, Fix-It of Sorts, Friendship, Gen, Lightningbending, Male-Female Friendship, No romo, Time Travel, Waterbending, White Lotus, bamf zuko, from evil people thou its cool yall, i dunno ive never wrote crack before, icebending, metalbending, no clue, probably, removal of bending, so maybe, they were cray-cray to start and we all know it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka, Katara, Suki, Zuko and Toph go back in time. They mess around, made some people angry, and just pop out after they're done. No, seriously, that's basically what this story is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Gaang (Avatar) - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stuck Inside in 2020 Works of Boredom [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>722</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Absquatulate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara and Sokka wake up at the same time, both of them panting for breath, both of them sitting straight up almost instantly, eyes searching around the hut for someone they know. The moment they find each other's faces, there's a long, drawn out pause, in which neither of them exhales, both of them holding eye contact, then, scanning each other.</p><p>Their clothing. Their hair styles. Their facial features. All there. And slowly, Katara lifts up her hand, studying her bare fingers, which look so, so young. Sokka stares at his sister, and then, as one, they both move for each other, wrapping their arms around each other in a silent embrace, holding on tight.</p><p>In the Earth Kingdom, a blind earthbender is going through the same process, while, a newly banished Fire Nation prince clutches at his burned eye, breaths gasping and heavy like the rest of them. On an island in the sea, a young warrior bolts upright, flying out of her bed and into a ready stance, ready to take on the world. And a boy in an iceberg waits. He's been gifted with something else. Not what the other five have been given.</p><p>Within a day, the two members of the Water Tribe have ditched their village, leaving a hastily scrawled note behind, and taking a small boat. They head for Kyoshi island, where the young warrior awaits them, standing on the shore of the bay, alone, practicing her motions in the barely dawn light. The Prince slips off the boat, donning a mask of blue and fabrics of black, armed with nothing but his skills and fists. The blind girl runs away, too young to have participated in her matches yet, but ready to take on the world all the same.</p><p>Toph and Zuko's reunion is short lived. Zuko has spent three nights building up the lore of the Blue Spirit in the port the Fire Nation ship is docked in, and Toph arrives soon enough, slamming dirt and stone into the backs of those who Zuko is fighting, swordless, without any flames. They plan briefly, agree on a location, and are gone as soon as they arrived, the Blind Bandit and Blue Spirit mere myths, that have yet to really take root.</p><p>Sokka and Katara return home with Suki, who informs their Gran-Gran that her Avatar, Kyoshi, sent a vision to both her, and the two siblings. It's not quite a lie, as it's possible the reason they're back is because of an Avatar, but it's not really the truth either. In any case, the trio head out the moment they are able to sneak out, to search for Aang.</p><p>Within a week, General Iroh is sending a message to the members of the White Lotus, informing them of his nephew's change of attitude. The boy needs no training; he has all the forms mastered, his technique is effortless. He barely has to adjust, if at all, to having one working eye. That he vanishes at night, but nobody can catch him coming or going, to have the faintest idea of where he might be.</p><p>And within a month, Zuko has vanished. Long gone. The dao swords rest on the wall, his clothes remain folded, his bed is done neatly, and there's a single message to his uncle, a lone White Lotus tile, set on the bed's covers. And Iroh knows that something has changed, and he turns to the White Lotus for aid, vanishing, so much like his nephew, the small crew paid to keep silent. And why wouldn't they? Hand-picked by Iroh, perfectly loyal to the Dragon of the West, they would never say so much as a whisper.</p><p>And so, Iroh and Zuko vanish into the night.</p><p>Toph Beifong has a bounty on her head. The Blind Bandit does not, at least, not yet. That's going to change, she knows, and she relishes in the thought. The Blind Bandit, as she proudly calls herself, is a foil to the silent Blue Spirit, who does not bend, only blocking flames and putting them out when it comes to it. Nothing truly flashy. And the two head south, building a reputation. They have wanted posters, and while people don't think they're working together, for that seems unfathomable to them all, the two do.</p><p>Toph is the loud noise and bright lights. Zuko is the dark shadows and the soundless footsteps that comes before and after, that ducks the water and flames, flips around the arrows and stones, while she stomps her feet and brings up walls and knocks them out without any shame. He doesn't tend to talk in the mask. She talks for him.</p><p>Suki, Sokka, and Katara fail to find Aang. Again and again, they head out into the ocean, under the guise of fishing, and Katara will hold herself up in the air by way of water, and Suki and Sokka will let her set the canoe up high on an iceberg cliff, and the two of them will dance across the ice floes, light on their feet, despite being not even thirteen. They overturn icebergs, search for hours, but nothing comes of it.</p><p>People become aware of the fact that Toph and Zuko are working together. They have bounties on them, large ones, and it gets to the point of Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee heading after them. Because they've torched dozens of buildings, making sure to evacuate them first, burned files and records of taxes, take out the soldiers and ripped down banners and propaganda. Toph isn't even ten, and she's having the time of her life. Zuko's barely fourteen, and he's one of the most wanted criminals on the planet.</p><p>Azula seethes, and Mai is silent, and Ty Lee does her flips, as they follow the trail of destruction through the Earth Kingdom colonies, and Toph and Zuko debate what they should do, in the casual way most people would speak about what kind of tea they'd like; in fact, they do it over tea. Withing range of the trio, actually. Toph makes a little table in the middle of the road, and the two of them kneel facing each other, with a chipped teapot and two equally cracked cups that they bought from a rather run-down store, using coins that they make themselves, Toph metalbending weapons and the like that they take from the Fire Nation into the currency.</p><p>And that is where they are found, facing each other, casually discussing the three girls, as the Blue Spirit pours the Blind Bandit tea, both of them hiding their amusement. Zuko doesn't take his mask off, not wanting to be recognized, while Toph has no issues with showing her face.</p><p>Ty Lee seems to find it amusing, curious about what kind of tea they're having, and without looking away from each other, Toph tells her that they're having ginseng, the favorite of a close friend of theirs. Zuko doesn't even have to speak, although they haven't planned out their act, and Toph waits the appropriate amount of time before seemingly answering him.</p><p>"Is he family for me though?" she asks, before taking a small sip of her cup, and setting it down on the stone, not bothered by the three very dangerous women down the street to her right. For what does Toph have to fear? She is the greatest earthbender in the world. She discovered metalbending, she fought for the safety of the world not only once, but arguably, many times. She easily beat Avatar Korra without even trying.</p><p>After another sufficiently long pause, she nods to Zuko, who's smiling behind his mask. He never got a chance to mess with Azula like this in the past, and now he has the perfect opportunity to do so. Toph 'answers' him once more. "Alright. I suppose that's fair, he did make me tea as well."</p><p>Zuko nods, and Azula lets out a screech of fury, jumping forwards and launching a blue orb of fire towards the makeshift table. Neither of the benders flinch, and a wall of stone rises from the path, blocking the shot, before sinking back down into the ground, and Toph continues the conversation. "You know, we probably should have spoken to him before we started this little adventure."</p><p>She's not really talking like herself, but at the same time, she's channeling all those years of having to be the perfect little daughter, and it's finally helpful. For what's more irritating? Toph's completely above-it-all attitude and politeness, alongside the Blue Spirits silence, or Toph's regular blunt self and the Blue Spirits silence?</p><p>Azula lets out another scream, and starts on a set of advanced bending. Well, advanced for what she can learn. For the two people seated on the road, it's average. Zuko has danced among dragons and mastered their forms, while Toph, as mentioned, is the greatest earthbender there is. A simple dome of earth rises around the pair, who exchange a silent glance that communicates their humor. After a few minutes, when Azula has stopped her attacks, the walls fall, showing that the two have packed away their tea somewhere that the trio of girls can't spot.</p><p>The table is still there, and Toph lets out a sigh. "What do you say, Blue? Shall we show them how to really fight?"</p><p>In answer Zuko rises to his feet, and turns towards the girls, taking up a non-bending fighting stance. There's something special about fighting without his bending or swords, and yet still being able to win. Toph rises, and turns as well, the table sinking into the floor with a tap of her foot. "Alright." she says, arms folding behind her back. "Show us what you got."</p><p>It's disappointing. For the two vigilantes. Toph takes out Mai in a matter of seconds. She could have, of course, just trapped all three of them in the road, and been done with it, but whats the fun there? At the same time, Zuko flips between Ty Lee and Azula, blocking the former's strikes like he's gone through the battle a thousand times, and darting around his sisters blasts with the sort of ease that both he and Toph knows pisses her off.</p><p>They don't even knock the trio out. Halfway through the fight, Toph stomps the ground, kicking up a cloud of dust, and the two of them vanish, hidden under the road, in a small cave, where they finish off their tea, laughing to themselves. When Zuko's internal clock tells them that sunset has arrived, they surface, finding no trace of the girls. So they head to the next spot on their list.</p><p>Meanwhile in the South Pole, the trio still have no luck. Katara summons all of her power, shattering dozens upon dozens of icebergs, only to find nothing. They debate what to do, as Katara builds up the villages defenses, waterbending them into a sort of cocoon of ice and snow, that's somehow clear above, yet thick and solid all around. Sokka and Suki train on the ice floes, fighting as they jump from one to another, as Katara rocks the water below them, shattering their platforms and building new ones.</p><p>They get better. Even more so then they used to be, which was already some of the best, if not the best, in the world. They consider looking for Zuko and Toph, but decide against it, after Sokka reasons that they've probably found each other and dismantled half the Fire Nation by this point on their own, and are really just messing around with whoever's unlucky enough to be sent after them.</p><p>But there's still no sign of Aang. The comet comes closer. Closer. And they have to consider the possibility that they won't find him, or that even if they do, it'll be too late to train in him all the elements, before the comet arrives. They debate, argue, fight, search, rinse and repeat. At this point, they're probably good enough to take out an army each.</p><p>Toph turns ten. She and Zuko decide to take to the seas. They sneak on one vessel, with Zuko pulling the shadows around them tightly, rendering them near-invisible. Between them, it's easy to take out ship after ship, letting the Fire Nation get the slightest glimpses of Zuko's mask or Toph's robes, to make sure that the locals aren't punished. Azula still searches for them, alongside Mai and Ty Lee, and the two vigilantes once again face off against them.</p><p>Zuko and Ty Lee dance across the deck in the middle of the day, both of them acrobatic and graceful, but one of them has an advantage, of experience. She doesn't land a single hit, and Zuko sweeps her feet out from under her, letting her see his mask close to her face. She wheezes out her breath, chest heaving. "'Kay. You... win."</p><p>He nods, and melts away. Toph faces off against Azula, bending the metal around them, the metal on Azula. Toph's feet barely move, her hands behind her back as she leans back and forth, grinning cheekily at the Princess. Mai is left untouched, for they know she doesn't really care as much as she pretends to. Azula screeches, and shots lightning, but Toph isn't affected, pulling the floor below her out of the way, and she drops down into the ocean. It's disorienting, as she closes the hole, but someone's arms wrap around her from behind, and air pools around her. Katara.</p><p>The five of them travel together, enjoying each others presences. With three master benders and the two best fighters in the world, nothing can stop them.</p><p>Zuko is ordered back to the Fire Nation, and that's when the Fire Nation realizes that he's being missing for years now. Azula is recalled, and the Fire Nation holds its power in close. The five of them have a plan, and they're certain it'll work, because well, they've mucked around enough, time to get serious. Suki and Sokka and Katara head to deal with Azula and Mai and Ty Lee, while Toph and Zuko head to Ozai, to handle him.</p><p>As it turns out, both fights take place at the same location. The place where Zuko originally dueled Azula for the throne. They arrive, and don't bother to even challenge for an Agni Kai, as Toph drops right in, head down, hands up, lifts four boulders around her, and shouts to the entire world that the war is over and they better be ready to get their butts kicked.</p><p>Zuko throws himself between Toph and his father's lightning, despite knowing that Toph can block it, and she lets him take the hit, down his fingers and arm, through his stomach, and right back out, flung to the sky like Aang once did. Because while the five of them are all-business now, that's not very fun, because if they didn't mess around a bit, the fight would be over in seconds.</p><p>"Miss me?" Zuko shouts, as Toph fires off the first of her four boulders, and Ozai narrowly dodges, his robes getting in the way of his movements. Zuko swipes the first flames away with a fist, dragon flames flaring in the air. Toph stomps, creating an earthquake, and Suki and Sokka jump in, landing on either side of the trio of girls, both of them grinning, and Katara drops in behind them.</p><p>"Really wish this was a fair fight." Toph calls, as she throws her second boulder at Ozai. She doesn't really have a need for them anymore, she realizes. It was all for show. So she throws her arms up in the air and sends them flying into the ocean, with a fair amount of effort. Compared to the bending she and Zuko have done in the mountains, it's only somewhat difficult.</p><p>Behind the father-son match, Azula and Katara are dueling once more, Katara's motions smooth and effortless, while Sokka goes head to head with Mai, and Ty Lee tries to spring around Suki, jabbing at her arms and legs and spine, but Suki has her fans and she's not swayed by the girls tricks. Ty Lee, most unfortunately, goes down hard, the same way she took others down. Azula doesn't seem to care, continuing to bend with her statistically flawless motions.</p><p>Zuko matches his father, blow for blow, dragon flames against golden ones, that turn to icy blue, and Toph helps by occasionally lifting another boulder and seeing how far she can really throw it if she tries. Within minutes, Ozai is on the floor, and Katara, with Azula frozen in ice for the moment, chained like she was years ago, with Sokka and Suki to watch over her, kneels before the man. Zuko rises, stands off to the side, slightly behind the waterbender, who barely pauses, before her thumbs rest on the man's forehead, side by side.</p><p>His bending is blocked.</p><p>The moment he is released, Ozai tries to bend, but Katara and Zuko don't blink, the former's hand coming up to grab the man's wrist. "Too late."</p><p>They let Toph throw him around a bit, and Katara kneels before Azula like she did her father, and does the same. Azula is silent, furiously glaring at the group of five, and Zuko knows that she's lost her confidence. Otherwise, she would be spitting curses and insults and lies.</p><p>"Well." Sokka says, stretching his arms above his head, his back popping. "That's done. What now."</p><p>"Blue, want to be Fire Lord again?" Toph asks, and Zuko scoffs, waving her away. She smacks his hand out of the air, and he retorts with a small show of sparks across her neck that she barely flinches at.</p><p>"No thanks. Iroh can have that honor. I'm done with politics, thank you very much."</p><p>"Agreed." Suki says, crossing her arms and nodding in agreement. Like all of them, she looks young, barely old enough to have left her island, yet she's old. Very old. "Anyone want to just vanish for twenty years or so?"</p><p>"I'm up for it." Toph says brightly. "I liked our little vacation last time."</p><p>"Yeah." Katara agrees, flicking water off of her clothes and causing it to gather in an orb of ice before her. With a twitch, the entire thing melts, and then becomes a thousand tiny needles of ice that go flying in different directions, not nicking anyone. Nobody but Azula flinches. "We need to message the White Lotus first."</p><p>"I already did." Sokka says in the tone he uses when he's being smug and right all at once. "Right before we headed here. Like we were going to lose."</p><p>Azula and Ozai are watching in confusion, both of their chains falling off with a snap of Toph's fingers. Neither of them seem to be able to speak, and the five friends start to head out, all of them joking and laughing. In the end, it's Toph who asks the question. "What about Twinkle Toes?"</p><p>"Eh." Suki cracks her neck both ways. "We figured out his adventure. He'll need a new one. Might as well let him have it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really just wanted a super OP/BAMF Gaang time travel story. Sue me. Actually, please don't sue me, I'm basically broke.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>